let down your guard, let me embrace you
by special agent Ali
Summary: Jason isn't as dumb as you think. He has to hide to protect himself. His walls are crumbling though as his body weakens on him. When he faints at a camp rock concert will he let his friends help him? Can they prove themselves to be loyal to the guitarist?
1. A fallen friend an unsure bandmember

He wasn't stupid. He knew he wasn't well. He had a fever and he felt dizzy, but he couldn't tell them.

He just had to make it a little bit longer. He couldn't disappoint them, then they'd just leave. Everyone and everything always ditched him and he hated that.

"Jason? You ready?" Nate asks, knocking on the bathroom door. Their at Camp rock, campers are waiting for them to rock out.

"Yeah. You go, I'll catch up" he calls, straining to keep his voice normal.

Nate shrugs to Shane who is beside him. The two walk outside to the stage. A minute later Jason arrives. He avoids eye contact. All he has to do is play the guitar he knows.

It's not easy. He misses notes as his vision blurs. The cold water from the faucet didn't help much. Only distracted him for a couple songs.

They get to 'Play my Music' and he feels a coughing fit come up. Jason's knees buckle and the two boys hear Mitchie gasp.

Seconds later they see their friend fall.

"Jason!" Their voices clash with others as they rush to the unconscious singer. "He's burning up" Brown murmurs.

The boy is turned over and his condition finally kicks in.

"Jason probably has the flu, he never said anything to us" Shane said. He gives Nate a look.

"We gotta get him inside, he never should have been out here" Nate agrees. The guilt is registered on his face as well.

With the support of Brown, the two boys manage to carry Jason to Brown's cabin and lay him on Shane's bed.

Mitchie grabbed a washcloth and draped it over Jason's forehead. He groans slightly.

"Shows over?" he moans and Shane nods. "It is now" he says quietly.

Jason sighs. "Guys..." he starts and tries to sit up but both of his best friends stop him.

"Jason Michael Green, you are not moving" they tell him together. Jason nods and sees the hurt in their eyes.

"Please...don't hate me...I can't lose you...guys" he slurs. Mitchie had rushed off to the bathroom when he woke up and now put a thermometer in his mouth.

"Stay awake Jay" she instructs and a moment later grimaces. "103, Jason you should have said something, I'm really disappointed in you" she says and Jason grimaces.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be a bother" he says and sits up to cough.

"Dude, your our big brother from another mother, we don't want you to be miserable" Shane says and Jason has to laugh.

"Thanks man, you guys mean a lot to me too" Jason agrees and the three singers smile fondly at one another.

"Shane is right, did you think we'd replace you because you were sick?" Nate asks. Jason doesn't answer, his smile droops and the boy is given the answer.

"Jay..." Mitchie coos.

"Happens...a lot...it's why I like...birdhouses...the birds then come back...people always...leave" Jason slurs his explanation.

"We won't leave you Jay" Nate promises and Jason nods. "Everyone...says that...broken promises...last goodbyes" Jason answers.

He turns away from them and lets his tears fall. He's failed them. They deserve someone better he knows.

The boys and Mitchie leave Jason to rest.

"Poor Jay, I never did hear how you three met? Was he always lonely?" Mitchie asks. Shane and Nate share a look.

"Might as well tell her Shane, not much else to do with Jay in bed" Nate says.

"Sit Mitchie" Shane instructs.

He takes her hands as she sits beside him. "Yeah, he was pretty lonely, always outside by his birdhouses, strumming a guitar" he begins.

Nate gives him a look. "Shane" he says and both sigh.

"When we met, Jason was cutting himself, it's been three years, we thought he grew out of it with all the fame" Nate explained.

"Guess not, he doesn't even want us to know he's sick Nate" shane adds. Both go quiet and Mitchie looks at the room with a great feel of pity.

"I won't let him go back to that depression, Jason is my brother too, being with you three has made me so happy" she says and both smile.

"It's decided then, operation save Jason is set" a new voice enters. Caitlyn sits beside the three listening in on the conversation.

"Lets let him sleep a little bit and then we bring him soup, no one is to leave him alone though" Mitchie said nodding to her best friend.

The four shake and Jason shakes his head still awake. They had left the door open and he listened to them.

"If only you took care of yourself better" he scolds himself. He couldn't let them waste their day on them he knows.

Jason continues to cry in his pillow. Why did he have to be born? he wonders. 


	2. Bird feeding and worried friends

_Hey, I think there should be more Jason fics. Kevin/Jason are so neglected and their so hot and sexy _

_Thanks for just clicking on this story, means a lot to me and thanks Erika for reviewing you rock girlie_

Jason woke up groggily. He heard soft snores from his left and found Nate in a chair sound asleep.

'That can't be comfortable' he thought. It touched him that the youngest member was so close to him for a moment. He smiled and his eyes drifted to his alarm clock.

With a gasp, Jason threw off his blankets. He was shocked to find himself in pajamas and threw another loving smile as Nate turned in the chair.

Shane was sprawled out on Jason's bed and Jason smiled at him as well. He grabbed his robe that was on the floor and hurried outside.

Their concert had been at two o'clock and it was now close to ten. Jason hurried out not even hungry but concerned for his birds.

Ten feet away on a tree hung a birdhouses Mitchie made him. She knew Shane had no intention of making one and after final jam presented it to the boy.

Jason took out birdseed he kept in the robes pocket and a couple birds who had been sleeping popped out and gratefully nibbled at the food.

Jason smiled and petted one bird who nibbled his fingers. He stood and watched his favorite animals eat and sighed with happiness.

He was outside for ten minutes when a flashlight's light appeared and an angry Nate stormed up to him.

"Trying to give me a heart attack Jason Michael Gray?" the boy asked and Jason shook his head.

"I forgot to feed my birds" he said calmly. Jason coughed and Nate looked angrier.

"Who cares about the dumb birds, your sick and should be in bed" Nate replied.

Jason looked at him getting angry as well. "Shut up Nate, don't call my friends dumb" he said.

"There you two are, you should be in bed" Shane said, joining the two with a light of his own.

"You took the words out of my mouth nephew" Brown said as a third light appeared.

"We were uncle Brown but Jason disappeared and we got worried" Shane answered him and Brown shined his light on Jason.

"You don't look good mate, you should stay in bed and let my nephew and Nate take care out you" he said and Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Brown, I'm feeling better" he lied and a cough attack didn't help the lie.

"Sure you are" Brown answered. He reached out and touched Jason's forehead.

"Still pretty feverish"

Jason pushed his hand away. "Leave me alone I have to care for my birds" he said. He just wanted to watch his birds.

"They look fine to me, you're the one who has a cold" Brown said sternly.

Jason gave him a puppy dog look and it was ignored. With a firm hand, Brown grabbed his elbow and forced him back to bed.

Jason climbed into his bed and shot them all a look.

"If they die from starvation its on your shoulders" he told them.

"What if you die from pneumonia? Stop blocking us out Jay, we care about you dummy" Shane yelled.

Jason looked at him in surprise. "No…no one cares about me…I don't believe you Shane" he said.

"Believe it Jason, if I have to tie you to the bed and force soup and meds down you I will, you're grounded to the bed till I say you're well" Shane argued.

He then sat in Nate's chair and folded his arms. "We just want you to be okay, you really do mean a lot to us" Nate added.

Brown nodded. "I'll feed your birds Jason, you can ask us, we are your friends" he said.

Jason nodded and slid into the covers. 'But I…I thought I didn't deserve friendship' he thought.

Jason was confused. His head felt hot and he was miserable. Shane nodded to his uncle and Brown left.

Nate went into the bathroom and came back with a bottle and a wet washcloth.

"It's okay Jay, let us care for you" Nate said gently. Jason nodded and got himself comfortable. Nate stroked his forehead with the cloth as Shane measure out disgusting syrup in the cup.

Jason stuck his tongue out and gave a disgusted look as he drank the awful stuff.

"Gross" he grimaced and Shane laughed. He handed him a cup of water and it was gone in a second.

"Go back to sleep and no sneaking out again" Nate said. He fluffed Jason's pillow and Jason smiled.

"Yes sir, sorry, please don't be mad daddy" he said and Shane giggled.

"Watch it Jay, Nate might give you a spanking" he whispered and Nate punched his shoulder.

"Shut up Gray, I was….ugh you two drive me crazy" he said. He pulled up a chair and sat with a huff.

"Sorry Nate, really and thanks" Jason said and Nate nodded with a small smile.

"Just don't do it again" he answered.

Jason nodded and closed his eyes. The guys really did love him he thought happily.

Nate watched till Jason was fully asleep before yawning.

"Go to sleep Nathaniel, I'll watch over sleeping beauty" Shane said and Nate nodded.

He got up and went over to the boy. He bent and gave him a small hug.

"Think he's convinced?" he whispered in his ear and Shane nodded.

"He has to be" he answered. Both were still unsure though.

_Jason is too cute. He is too bird crazy lol_


	3. Sneaking off again, little bro is mad

_**I was so happy seeing two new reviewers this morning. Thanks everyone it means a lot. Unfortunately Jason still doesn't get it, could be a while before he does lol**_

**Jason woke up and the birds outside were chirping. His clock read ten A.M.**

**It didn't surprise him that Shane was still asleep, the boy hated getting up before noon. (**_**Shane and me have something in common lol**_**)**

**What did surprise him was to see Nate still sound asleep on the last bed. The two boys had been switching all night, barely getting six hours sleep.**

**Jason stared fondly at his two best friends. He felt bad they were going through so much trouble.**

'**They shouldn't bother, no one else ever did' he thought. It just didn't click in his head. Not everyone hated Jason.**

**Jason got up and got dressed. He needed fresh air, the cold medicine had helped. **

**He managed to get outside without making noise and walked to the cafeteria.**

**He went into the kitchen, his stomach growling now. Last time he had eaten was before their concert and he was sure he had thrown all that up in the night.**

**He had gotten up at midnight and hurled. Nate was beside him in seconds, rubbing his back.**

**Jason walked into the kitchen and Mitchie looked up.**

"**Jason! Are you supposed to be up?" she asked and the boy shrugged. **

"**I am not wasting the day away Mitchie, I think my fever is gone anyway, Shane gave me gross medicine last night and it helped" he said.**

**Mitchie looked at her mom and she went over. She touched Jason's forehead which was beginning to bug him.**

"**I feel better Mrs. Torres" he said.**

"**Feeling better doesn't mean you're still not sick, are you seriously trying to aggravate me"**

**Everyone looked up to see Shane and Nate had joined and neither looked happy.**

"**It's okay guys" Mitchie started and Shane went to her. He put an arm around her and his hand over her mouth.**

"**I guess our friend didn't tell you about his trip yesterday" he said and Mitchie shook her head.**

**She looked at Jason and he told her about feeding his birds and she looked disappointed.**

"**Jason…you need to go back and stay in bed" she said.**

"**Mitchie! You just were about to say I looked better" he argued.**

"**Because I thought you rested all night, you fainted at the concert just yesterday" Mitchie snapped.**

**She then turned to the boy who still had his arm around her, she looked at him and then back to Jason.**

"**Do you really want to be like him?" she asked and Shane looked wounded.**

"**Thanks Mitch, glad to see how much I'm loved" he said and Mitchie shrugged.**

"**Just trying to make a point baby doll" she answered and Shane shrugged.**

"**Oh…well in that case your right" he admitted and Mitchie smiled and kissed his cheek.**

**Connie rolled her eyes as she walked over to Jason with a glass of orange juice. While everyone had been talking, no one noticed her pouring the juice.**

"**Drink this, the vitamin C is good for you" she told Jason. Jason nodded and took a sip.**

"**If I drink this can I go for a walk?" he asked after pulling the drink away. **

"**No Jason! Shane and I told you yesterday you need to rest" Nate yelled before Connie could speak. Jason looked at him then Connie and she nodded in agreement.**

**Jason put down the drink and pouted. "I feel fine" he said. Then he sneezed and snot went into his hands.**

"**Ewww" Mitchie said disgusted. Jason quickly washed his hands and grabbed a towel as he coughed.**

"**Jason… go back to your room now, you're not well sweetie" Connie told the boy.**

"**I have to care for my birds" Jason argued. Shane raised his eyebrows. **

"**Uncle Brown said he'd take care of them" he said and Jason shook his head.**

"**Their my friends, Mitchie gave me the birdhouse and I brought the seed with my own money, I don't need help" he said.**

**He went to go outside and Nate blocked him. Jason tried to open the door and Nate pushed him away. He pushed with a little too much force though and Jason fell on the floor.**

"**Nate!" Mitchie squealed but the boy ignored her. He squatted to Jason's level and grabbed his friend's shirt.**

"**You win Jason. You want to ignore me and push me away, then go right ahead. I'm done with you, done with convincing you that you mean the world to me, so you know what I'm leaving if that's what you want" Nate said angrily.**

"**Th…that's not what I want" Jason stuttered and Nate laughed and stood up.**

"**Seems like it" Nate answered. **

"**Nate" Shane said and Nate looked at him. "Don't even lecture me Shane, you know bloody well we can't replace him, he wants to get sicker let him, it will be the end of connect three though" Nate told him.**

**The young boy then stormed out of the kitchen and ran to the docks. **

**Jason stood up with Shane's help.**

"**If…if he didn't hate me before, I think he definitely does now" he murmured.**

**Shane patted Jason's shoulder. "Get back in bed Jay, if you care about Nate you'll do it, I'll go talk to our friend" Shane said.**

**Jason nodded. "I'll take my juice with me Connie, can you make me some soup too, I'm going to rest and get better, I can't lose them" Jason said to the girls once Shane disappeared.**

**Connie nodded and went to the cabinet for a can of chicken noodle soup. Mitchie took Jason's arm and helped him to bed.**

**When Jason was comfortable he smiled at the teenager. "Thanks Mitchie, I'm glad you're still my friend"**

"**Nate is still your friend Jay, you just made him mad, you should rest and care for yourself, your older than all of us, we all look up to you like a big brother" Mitchie said. **

**She fluffed his pillow and left. She would have kissed him but her mom wouldn't of been happy if she got sick too.**

**Mitchie's words sunk into Jason. It finally clicked that he was cared for.**

**Five minutes later Mitchie returned and set the soup on Jason's blanket. It was steaming hot and Jason blew on it.**

**It took a couple minutes before the soup wouldn't burn his tongue and he took a sip as Shane returned followed by a grumpy Nate.**

"**Eating soup? I thought you weren't sick" Nate said, surprised to find Jason in bed.**

"**I'm sorry Nate" was all Jason could reply and Nate rolled his eyes and ignored him.**

"**Please take care of me little brother, I need you" Jason tried again and Nate scoffed. He kicked off his shoes, turned on his desk lamp and flopped onto his bed to read. **

**Shane shrugged at Jason. He squatted so Nate wouldn't hear. "Give him time, he'll come around" he whispered.**

**Jason nodded but he wasn't sure. Nate didn't love him anymore he thought sadly as he ate his soup.**

**Shane practiced his guitar and except for the sweet music, the cabin remained quiet.**


	4. Shane's song and Nate's holding a grudge

_Hi, thanks for sticking with me _

Jason finished his soup and leaned back. He looked at Shane who strummed his guitar to Nate who still looked angry.

He cleared his throat and tapped his fingers to Shane's melody.

"What is that Shane? It's really nice" he asked and Shane looked up.

"New song I wrote" he answered and Nate looked at him.

"Can we hear it?" he asked and Shane nodded.

All alone in my empty world

A nightmare that never ends

Strumming out a lonely song

I'm giving up again

If there is a way to fix my pain

Would you open up your heart

Lend me a hand so I can breathe

Baby don't turn out the light

Darkness fades, light creeps in

A face I recognize

Comfort, warmth, feelings I never realized

If there is a way to fix my pain

Would you open up your heart

Lend me a hand so I can breathe

Baby don't turn out the light

I see it now

Lord I was a fool

You were always there

I just never ever knew

If there is a way to fix my pain

Would you open up your heart

Lend me a hand so I can breathe

Baby don't turn out the light

Was once alone in an empty world

A nightmare that now had end

Strumming out a happy song

Never giving up again

If there is a way to fix my pain

Would you open up your heart

Lend me a hand so I can breathe

Baby don't turn out the light

Baby please don't turn out the light.

"Wow, that was pretty Shane" Jason murmured.

Shane looked at him and smiled. "I wrote it last night after you fell asleep, you're not alone Jay" he said.

Jason smiled. Nate rolled his eyes. "It was all right" he said.

"Nate…please don't hate me" Jason said, worry in his eyes.

Nate groaned. "I don't hate you" he said and Jason sighed with relief. Nate wasn't finished "I am really angry and disappointed with you" he continued.

"I know and I'm so sorry, I just got scared, I don't want you two to ditch me" Jason admitted.

Nate sighed. "I won't Jay I promise" he said and Jay smiled. He was awarded with a pillow to his face.

"I'm still mad at you though" the boy added and fluffed up his other pillow and turned his back on his friends getting back to his book.

Jason smiled still. Nate loved him and that was what mattered.

_Nate's still mad hee hee. Reviews are love, I own nothing but the song. I made it up is it good? It's called don't turn out the light. _


	5. Little sisters equal more trouble for J

_Hey haven't updated this for a while so thought I'd give another chapter. Hope my song wasn't too crappy, took me an hour to fiddle with lol_

_Jason hasn't learned yet, but then he is a good big brother. I own nothing here except this plot bunny and Jason's two sisters Katherine (Katie) Green and Lucille (Lucy) Green._

The bunk had drifted back to silence again. Shane got bored and went outside. Probably to search for Mitchie Jason thought. His eyes drifted to Nate who was still curled up.

Bored of his bed, Jason crept over and smiled as he saw Nate was fast asleep.

He went back to his bed just as phone rang. He quickly answered it and sighed with relief that Nate only moaned but stayed asleep.

"Jay? You there?" A girl's voice called out and Jason turned his attention to the mobile.

"Katie? That you little sis?" he asked and a giggle responded. "Yep, hey big bro" she said.

Jason smiled. With touring and everything else he hadn't spoken to either his kid sisters in weeks.

"How are you Katie? How's Lu and our parents?" he asked.

"Fine, everyone is fine, but…." Katie answered and then drifted off. Jason went into big brother mode.

"But….Katherine Danielle what's going on?" Jason asked. He was in big brother mode and the teen sighed.

"I…have a surprise for you" she answered. Jason opened his mouth to ask when a knock came at the door. Jason looked at Nate who didn't seem bothered by that noise either.

Stuck with the visitor, Jason got up. He opened the door and a curly haired teenager grinned at him. The two looked very similar with the same colored eyes and messy brown hair.

"Katie!" Jason exclaimed. "Surprise!" she answered and flung her arms around the astonished boy.

Jason hugged her a second before pushing her back. "Sorry sis but I don't want you catching my cold" he explained.

Katie looked bummed out. "The rents and Lu aren't home and my roommate got family issues, even my stupid boyfriend had plans, I was hoping you'd hang with me" she explained.

Jason smiled. He lifted his sister's chin. "Come on lets go for ice cream, Nate is sleeping and Shane is out" he said and after getting warm clothes on the two left. He stopped first and jotted a note to his friends.

"I knew you wouldn't turn me away, I called mom and dad after Mel left and they emailed me the plane ticket and brought me the car for the weekend so I came" Katie explained as they walked.

The car wasn't far away and the two climbed in. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked first and he nodded.

"It's been a few days and I feel a lot stronger" he assured her. He knew that he should have been resting but it had been too long since he shared even an hour with his sister and that seemed reason enough for him.

Katherine eyed him and Jason smiled. "I'm fine sis trust me, I took medicine already with some soup before you came and besides you know I hate being in bed" he said. Katie couldn't argue so she drove out of the camp.

It was about three hours later when they returned and Nate greeted them with a death glare.

"Hey Nate, catch my note?" Jason shakily asked and the band member only glared at him.

"It's my fault Nate, I needed company and…." Katie piped in and quieted when she was given the glare.

"You're still sick you idiot" Nate said finally. He looked at Katie. "Did he tell you Katherine? I want the truth" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm fine Nate, I went out for a few hours with my sister" Jason said before having a bad coughing fit.

He fell to his knees and grabbed his chest as he coughed. "Yeah that comforts me" Nate said.

Caitlyn, Mitchie and Shane rushed in then. "Jason? You all right?" Mitchie asked.

"NO! Big brother was too busy keeping her company" Nate answered for him and jerked an angry thumb at Katie. The three looked and finally noticed Jay's sister.

"Hi….I'm Katie Green…in my defense he seemed okay" Katie said. Jason staggered then and the three lunged to catch him.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Course he did Katherine, Jason lives to please you and Lucy" he said and the teen looked at the ground. Jason was brought to his bed and Mitchie took off his shoes.

"I'm fine…just a little cough" Jason said and coughed again. Mitchie touched his forehead.

"Your feverish again, your little joyride probably made it worse, have you even rested at all since your collapse?" she asked and he nodded.

"A little, I can't stand being in bed" Jason defended himself.

"That's true, Jay was always active" Katie agreed and Shane pushed her into a chair.

"Quiet shrimp" he told her and she did.

"Too bad Jason, we all agreed to take care of you and if you move again I'm finding rope" Caitlyn said.

Jason pouted in response. When Shane looked away, Katie jumped up and was beside him in a second.

"He'll stay…I'm sorry everyone, I really didn't know it was this bad" she said.

"He better, I'm getting sick of this….you're really pissing me off Jason" Nate said. He walked out of the cabin to vent and Caitlyn followed. She took his hand and they went for a walk.

"All right, lets all calm down here" Mitchie said. She looked at Katie and smiled.

"I'm Mitchie, Shane's girlfriend, it's nice meeting you Katie" she said and the two shook hands.

"You two, Jason told me about you in emails, kind of refreshing to finally hear him not complain about Shane, said he changed and he was happy" she said.

Shane scowled at Jason who giggled. "You were a jerk Gray" he said.

Jason then softened. "Look I know you're all mad and I'm sorry, I just never see my sisters often and it was nice, I think the meds wore off is all" he said.

"It's going to take more than three days Jay, colds could take weeks to rid of" Mitchie said and Jay nodded.

"I know…think he'll forgive me, I was just really excited" he answered and Shane nodded.

"Yeah just stop wandering off" he said. "I left a note" Jason argued.

"Doesn't matter" Shane argued back.

"All right enough you two, come on Shane lets give these two privacy" Mitchie interrupted and the two left.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble" Katie said when they were alone. Jay shrugged. "I had fun, I'm glad you came sis even if it got everyone mad at me it was well worth it, I'm sure Nate will scold me some more but for you it's worth it, I love you sis" he told her.

Katie was touched and snuggled up to him on his bed. "I love you too" she said. When Nate and Shane returned, the two were still in that position fast asleep.

_Jay is in trouble again. I guess little sisters are just as important as his birds_


	6. Nate snaps and it brings the boys closer

_I'm so bad at updating. I'm sorry. I hope you all still like the story._

"Aw, their so cute" Shane said.

"Yeah, she's an idiot though, he is sick, now she'll get sick" Nate said. He was being grumpy still.

"Guess Caitlyn didn't calm the beast" Shane said. He was only joking but Nate glared at him anyway.

"Everything is always a joke to you isn't it? While I'm stuck keeping this band and you both safe but do either of you care?" Nate asked.

Shane raised a brow. "Calm down dude, it's only a cold" Shane replied completely missing the point.

"It's not just about him, it's about you two, I know were not brothers but I thought we cared about each other" Nate shot back.

His voice kept getting higher. Nate Black finally had enough. Shane had driven him crazy but Jason had always been his backboard.

He kept his feelings to himself because he thought Jason would always be loyal to him but now he had enough.

"I thought this would be the coolest thing ever. I mean finally I am the cool kid and not the scrawny little shrimp with a girls voice" Nate went on.

His rant woke the two siblings. "Nate calm down" Jason said. He went to get out of bed and it drove the young boy over the edge.

Nate turned and pushed Jason down onto the bed.

"Don't tell me what to do Jason. I am sick of you two abusing me, all you do is take advantage of me and I'm done, you want to get sicker go ahead" he yelled.

Nate then turned to Shane. "And you. If you want to be the leader and be an asshole, winding up in jail go ahead, you know what I lied to you, sending you to camp was my idea because I care for you two but I'm done" Nate said.

Nate couldn't control himself anymore. Hot tears flowed down his cheek as he finished ranting.

Shane and Jason both looked at him with stunned looks. They had never seen their young friend so angry and hurt before. Nate had always been good at bottling his emotions, remaining the serious one his whole life.

Nate dropped his hands to his side feeling defeated.

"I…I can't be quiet anymore…you guys have to respect me too, it's not fair that I take everything" he said quietly fully finishing his speech.

Then he jumped onto his bed and cried into a pillow. He knew it was a babyish thing to do but he didn't care. He meant what he said.

Shane stood in the middle between Nate and Jason's bed. Jason wanted to jump out and comfort his friend but decided to stay. He had already been an idiot too many times.

Katie looked just as stunned as the guys but she quickly regained herself.

"Um…Jay? I'm not leaving till tomorrow maybe I should stay with Mitchie for the night, you three look like you need to sort this out alone" she said and Jason nodded.

"Shane will you walk her over?" Jason asked and Shane nodded. He would have volunteered anyway. It was dark outside.

"Nate? I'm really sorry" Jason called out when the door shut. Nate's crying had softened and he heard him sniffle.

"For what Jay? I'm the wimpy baby who can't control his emotions" Nate said sitting up. His eyes were red and puffy.

"No…your not. If anything, you're the most bravest, talented, loyal friend I ever had, I'm the idiot of the group, I know I'm slow, I had to take special education in school and the only reason you guys like me is cause I play guitar pretty good" Jason said.

Nate was taken back. "That's not true. I like you because your loyal too and your so caring, I am too afraid to act wild or show emotion, I can't believe I ranted like that" Nate said.

"I'm glad you did Nate, you're right, we may not be related but we are brothers, I would be lost without you two" Jason said.

"Thanks Jason…I'm sorry for calling you an idiot" Nate said.

"And I'm sorry for giving you such a hassle, I didn't even want you guys to know I was sick because like I said I was convinced I was only here because of the band" Jason said.

Nate understood. "If that was true I wouldn't have been so angry" he said and Jason smiled.

"That is the nicest thing anyone ever said to me" he admitted. Nate rolled his eyes and fetched medicine.

"All right now that we made up will you please stay in bed now?" he asked and Jason nodded.

Nate smiled and gave him his medicine and Jason fell back to sleep just before Shane came back.

Nate nodded to him. He didn't want to wake Jason again so he motioned for Shane to go back out just as he was coming in.

"I'm sorry for snapping, I was just so wound from worrying about Mr. sickie who won't stay in bed" Nate said when they were outside and Shane smiled.

"Forget it, I'm proud of you for finally erupting at me, I know I act out sometimes but please do yell at me sometimes, I really don't want to end up in Jail" he replied and Nate laughed.

"Were really going to be friends forever aren't we?" he asked and Shane nodded.

They went back in and went to bed. Nate felt a huge weight had been lifted from him. They all did in a way.

_This is the end I decided. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
